creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Day
It was a typical Monday morning. When I awoke I took a look outside to see that it was snowing rather heavily with the wind blowing it around. A smile came to my face and I quickly turned on the radio to hear the local school cancellations. To my delight, I heard the announcer say that all English school boards were on a system-wide shutdown. I nearly leaped for joy at the music to my ears. I immediately started running around my house and then did what any kid would do. I turned on my Xbox 360 and started playing as much video games as I could. My mom was still asleep during the first few hours of gaming. I noticed that outside my window the wind was blowing rather hard. I could hear the whistling it was making. I opened my curtains and saw that a foot of snow had been created. I smiled at the sight. With any luck if this continues then tomorrow school may be cancelled as well. I continued playing games until noon. That's when things started from a cheery snow day, into something unpredictably strange. I heard a bang outside of my window. I jumped at the noise. I paused my game and decided to take a look. I opened my curtain once more only to find... nothing. Outside there was nothing but white. The dark silhouettes of the trees were against the cold grey sky. I closed my curtain this time and was about to start my game again, when the bang was heard again. I whipped around and flew open my curtain. Still nothing. I decided that it was one of my friends trying to play a joke on me and walked out of my room into the kitchen. I put in a couple of slices of bread into the toaster for some lunch and opened up my cupboards to see if there was anything to eat. To my dismay there was nothing worth eating. I closed my cupboards and looked outside again. The wind was blowing harder than ever this time and more snow blanketed my yard. I sighed. The radio announcer came on once more after some rock from the 80's. "Attention! All roads have been closed until further notice due to heavy snowfall and dangerous winds, thank you." I sighed again because this meant that mom wouldn't be able to go to the store to get food. I walked back into my room and started gaming again. Not twenty minutes after an even louder bang was heard again outside of my window. I got up in frustration and shut off my Xbox. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I put on my snow boots, jacket, gloves and ran outside. I stared at my bedroom window from outside my house. Nothing was there... except for one small pair of footprints. I followed them all the way into the woods behind my house, I live in a rather small rural community. There was no way I was going to let this kid ruin my perfect snow day. I followed the footprints into the woods. They winded around turns and seemed to dart through trees. The only thing odd about them is that they never seemed to look like the kid had been running. I was beginning to get very cold and wanted to turn around and go home back to my nice warm house but I pressed on. The wind picked up which was strange because I must have been surrounded by hundreds of trees. I looked back down at the track, the snow was beginning to fall much faster now. I finally turned around and started to head home when... when I looked down. My tracks had completely disappeared. I turned back to the tracks I had been following. They too were gone. I panicked slightly for about a split second but remembered that all I have to do is go straight and I'll find my house. I began walking and walking... and walking for what seemed like hours. A ridiculous amount of time had passed and I was beginning to get worried. Maybe I was lost. Just when I was about to start running when I heard something behind me. "Hello." I was startled and turned around. I saw a small boy in what looked like a dark blue snowsuit. He was covered in snow and he wore a thick scarf around his face so I could only see his eyes, which were as grey as the sky. "H-hello?" I managed to say back. "Who are you?" the boy asked. I was struggling with the situation. "Well, I'm... I'm lost really." I really hoped the boy wasn't young enough to start calling me "lost" but he looked smart. He laughed... it was a cold laugh. I could actually feel a shiver crawl up my spine as he did so. "That's funny," he said finally. I stared back at those grey eyes. Something about this kid was creeping me out, what was a small boy like him doing all the way out here? "Who are you?" I asked him. He giggled once more sending a shiver through my bones. "My name's Jack," he said. At least I got something from this kid. My hands were freezing cold and I wanted to get out of here, but mostly I wanted away from this creepy kid. I looked at him once more and asked "Do you know the way out of here?" It looked like he was smiling through his thick scarf. He held out his hand. I took it and was met with a shot of sharp freezing pain sent up my arm, I winced but the boy didn't seem to notice. He led me through the woods for a while. Neither of us said a word. I didn't dare ask him any more questions. After a while my hand was starting to go numb and I could barely feel the kids hand in mine. I started to fade in and out of sleep. I couldn't fall asleep. The first thing they teach you about hypothermia is that if you fall asleep, you may not wake up. I continued walking. The kid still said nothing. My hand and forearm went completely numb. I decided to break the deafening silence by asking the kid one more question, "What are you doing out here?" He kept walking and finally answered, "I make the snow fall." That was the last thing I was ever going to get from this kid so I just kept walking and walking and walking. Finally I stopped. I shut my eyes due to the blowing snow. I was so cold. I should have never left the house. "Listen," I said. "Do you know of a shorter way out of here?" I just heard a cold laugh echo around me. I looked down and saw that the kid was gone. From there I was so scared and cold that I just started running and running. Until I broke through the trees out into a field. I collapsed. I was going to die because of a stupid kid. I shut my eyes. When I opened them, there was sunlight. I arose from the snow to find that I wasn't in a field. I was in my backyard, the boy had led me out of the woods. After I went inside I immediately found my mom in the kitchen making hot cocoa. "Were you playing outside?" I didn't say anything until she handed me a cup. "Yeah," I said flatly back. From this day on, whenever school gets cancelled because of the snow, I remember that kid... and his chilling laugh. Sometimes if I go outside when it's snowing, I can hear it faintly in the wind. Category:Gods